Myrmidon Love 1
by EmpiresOfTheWW
Summary: Two myrmidons express their love for each other. Owain x Lon'qu lemon slash.


Lon'qu was so confused. He'd received a note from Owain earlier that day. It simply read "Meet me in the barracks at midnight". That was it. Lon'qu wasn't in the mood for Owain's over the top rivalry since they were both the only myrmidons in the Shepherds. However, he figured that the best way to deal with the possible fight was to just face Owain and try not to get too physical.

He really had nothing against Owain. He'd fought him on several occasions and thought he was a great swordsman, fantastic even. Lon'qu really admired Owain's body, his muscled arms, his strong chest, his…however, Lon'qu tried to just think of Owain as a talented fighter and nothing more.

At around 5 minutes to midnight, Lon'qu decided to just face whatever dispute was awaiting him. He snuck out of bed and made his way to the barracks. He approached the door and almost felt stupid knocking. The door swung open. Standing there was Owain alone. The light from the fireplace in the barracks shined behind Owain, shadowing his face such that Lon'qu could only tell that it was Owain by his attire and...scent? Lon'qu thought it strange that he should recognize the scent, and that he really loved Owain's clean musky smell, but he ignored that. "Hey," said Lon'qu awkwardly.

Owain's face was difficult to make out. It appeared that he was sneering at Lon'qu, or was that a grin? A smirk? A genuine smile? It didn't matter to Lon'qu. He just wanted to get this over with. Owain moved out of the way, allowing Lon'qu to enter the barracks. Immediately Lon'qu felt a warmth in the room. After all, it was chilly outside at night. Lon'qu stepped past Owain and spotted that the tub in the room tub. It was already filled and steaming. Lon'qu questioned this for a moment but was interrupted in his thought process by Owain. "I thought we'd have more privacy in this room," said Owain closing the door.

Lon'qu was beginning to sweat now from the heat. He looked back at Owain who was still in his training myrmidon attire. "What's this about," muttered Lon'qu, clearing the silence. Owain just looked at Lon'qu. He made eye contact for a second. Lon'qu felt something at that instant, something strange and different. Owain quickly looked away saying, "That was some match yesterday," with a slight chuckle. Lon'qu knew where this was going.

"Hey, Owain, it's not my fault you lost…well I guess it is. I sort of am an excellent fighter, but you usually win everyone anyways," said Lon'qu. Owain smiled, but Lon'qu had a feeling he wasn't laughing at what he said. "Look, it was one match—," began Lon'qu, but he was interrupted by Owain.

"No, no," said Owain. "You deserved to win, you fight great. You might even be better than me." He was smiling. Lon'qu smiled back.

"Well thanks," said Lon'qu. He was lost for a second till confusion sunk in. "Well…uh, what was this about then?" he asked.

"Well…" began Owain. "…us." Lon'qu was really confused now. The smile faded from his face. Owain stepped closer. He winked at Lon'qu. Then Lon'qu realized what was happening.

"What, no!" shouted Lon'qu. "I should have known this was some weird sex thing." He grimaced at Owain. Owain just stood there, looking at Lon'qu, he stepped a little closer. Lon'qu couldn't look away. Now he was panting a little. The room suddenly felt warmer. "I'm not doing this!" he spat.

It was as if Owain wasn't listening. He stepped closer, about a yard from Lon'qu. Lon'qu couldn't move. "You sure?" whispered Owain. Lon'qu's stomach dropped. He was speechless. He tried muttering some unintelligible speech before Owain spoke. "I've seen you looking at me. You may not have noticed, but I did." Owain took a step forward. "You were checking me out," he said smirking, taking another step forward. "Don't worry; I was checking you out too." Their faces were now inches apart.

Owain then stripped his clothes and dropped them to the floor. Lon'qu couldn't breath. Standing before him was Owain's angelic, naked body. Lon'qu couldn't help examining every inch of it. Owain's arms were much more muscular up close. And his abs were so much more defined when they weren't covered with myrmidon attire. Lon'qu was scared to look further but he did. Past the abs was Owain's immense manhood. Lon'qu couldn't even imagine a penis as long and beautiful as Owain's. He thought that he was pretty big, but Owain's was huge in comparison. Lon'qu, was paralyzed at the sight of it. The butterflies in his stomach were beating so hard, he could barely take a breath. Owain leaned his head in, with his lips grazing Lon'qu's ear. Suddenly Lon'qu felt a hand over his erect cock. He didn't even realize he was hard until then. "Are you still sure you aren't gay?" said Owain before kissing Lon'qu's ear.

At this point, everything was way too surreal for Lon'qu. He couldn't believe what was happening, but it was. Owain's lips slowly migrated from Lon'qu's ear to his mouth. Lon'qu just gave into it, letting Owain's tongue press through his lips. He felt like he was about to fall, but Owain's arms, his strong arms were immediately around Lon'qu's waist, pulling him deeper into Owain's body. Lon'qu felt like he was dreaming. This was exactly what happened in his dreams too. He had tried to block them out before, but right now the reality of those fantasies was too euphoric to resist. He reached out his hands, sliding them down Owain's smooth back and down to his firm buttocks. They felt so much softer than in his dreams. This caught Owain's attention. He broke the kissing for a second to look at Lon'qu. "Wow, Lon'qu," he said smiling before grabbing Lon'qu's ass. Lon'qu gasped with excitement and began fondling Owain's butt. Owain did the same. "This would be so much hotter if you didn't have these damned clothes on," said Owain with a wink and a smile. Lon'qu smiled back, allowing Owain to tear off his shirt and pants. Now Lon'qu was only in his small clothes. His cock was still hard, harder than before even. Owain dropped onto his knees. "I'll show you how to take these off," said Owain.

He pressed his face into Lon'qu's package, nuzzling his nose into Lon'qu's hard cock. He licked the outline of Lon'qu's member through the underwear and then sucked the head through the fabric. The foreplay was fantastic but Lon'qu was getting impatient. "Take them off already," he blurted out. Owain smirked at Lon'qu for a second before removing the underwear with his teeth. Lon'qu's erection bobbed up at attention.

"Damn. Your giant stiffy is making me hard," shouted Owain in surprise. Suddenly, Owain's mouth was engulfing Lon'qu's cock. He slowly moved his mouth further and further over the erection until his nose was pressed into Lon'qu's pubes. Lon'qu was befuddled at how Owain was able to fit the whole thing in his mouth without chocking. Slowly, Owain removed the cock from his mouth and licked the tip like a lolli pop. "Delicious," he said, staring seductively at Lon'qu. He sucked Lon'qu again and again and again relishing in Lon'qu's ecstatic cries.

Eventually Lon'qu pulled away. "I was gonna cum," he stammered. "I didn't know if you'd be fine with that…." He trailed off. Owain leapt up swiftly, his lips pressed into Lon'qu's. "For future, reference…," he said between kisses. "…I would love to taste your thick, creamy cum…but…I can't have you cumming already…there's so much more fun ahead of us tonight." Lon'qu understood and decided to give oral sex a try himself.

Shakily, he knelt onto the floor. With nervous hands he grasped Owain's penis, enjoying the warm feel of it. Owain yelped in lustful joy. Lon'qu tried to mimic what Owain did, placing his mouth over the penis and moving it further and further in. He was so distracted by Owain's moaning that he didn't notice that he was choking on Owain's cock. He pulled it out, realizing that he had only fit half of it in. He looked up embarrassed at Lon'qu. But Owain only smiled at Lon'qu, laughing a little. He pulled Lon'qu up off the ground and into an embrace.

"That was good for your first time," he whispered into Lon'qu's ear. "We'll get better…with practice of course." Lon'qu suddenly felt excited and completely forgot how stupid he had felt before. Owain grabbed his hand and led him to the tub.

They slowly stepped in, the steamy bubbly liquid surrounding their skin. Immediately, Owain was pressing his body into Lon'qu. "Let's fuck," Owain commanded before moving his lips over to Lon'qu's neck. Lon'qu was bewildered for a second. "Weren't we just…?" he asked.

Owain looked up smiling at Lon'qu's naiveté. "No, I mean fuck, like-you know…," Owain said eagerly. He returned his lips to Lon'qu's neck, moving them down his chest and over a nipple. Lon'qu suddenly felt nervous, realizing what Owain meant. Owain must have noticed because he looked up, concerned. Looking into Lon'qu's eyes he said, "Oh…it's your first time…I should have realized…" Lon'qu looked down ashamed.

Quickly Owain held Lon'qu's chin, resuming eye contact. "You can fuck me," said Owain. He wanted Lon'qu to be comfortable. Lon'qu was pleased with the alternative but was still nervous. "I'll walk you through it," said Owain. Slowly, Owain switched their positions, backing into the side of the tub and facing Lon'qu. "Grab my legs," he told Lon'qu. Owain's hands moved to Lon'qu's thighs as Owain wrapped his legs around Lon'qu's waist. His hands held Lon'qu's neck. "Now…just put it in. You're still hard right?" asked Owain jokingly. Lon'qu tried to smile through his clearly nervous visage.

"Won't it hurt," asked Lon'qu, concerned for Owain.

"I'm used to it," responded Owain.

"Oh!" Lon'qu said.

"I've been with other guys. It feels good after a few times, really good. You'll like it on top though. It's always nice on top," said Owain, reassuring Lon'qu.

With Owian's approval, Lon'qu positioned his cock towards Owain's opening and pushed in. Immediately, Lon'qu was overcome with emotion. It felt fantastic inside Owain. "Keep going, I'm fine," said Owain pleadingly. He seemed uncomfortable to Lon'qu, but Lon'qu trusted that it would get better. He pushed further, this time harder. He kept going until Owain's ass slammed into his waist. He looked at Owain who seemed to be in another universe, a universe of joy and ecstasy. Lon'qu pulled out a little and then pushed back in. He repeated this over and over again. Lon'qu screamed little cries of joy with each cycle.

Owain flung his head back, screaming obscenities. He was smiling like a mad man. "Fuck, Lon'qu, you're fucking huge. Damn, faster, faster!" he screamed. Owain grunted and groaned, all of which fed Lon'qu's already immense excitement. At some point Owain was ramming his ass into Lon'qu so quickly and rhythmically that Lon'qu didn't even have to move anymore. He just pressed Owain deep into the side of the tub and rode the tide of emotions. Soon, Lon'qu felt the wave about to crash, his climax quickly approaching. The tub water was thrashing about, the bubbles splashing over the side of the tub.

Eventually Lon'qu couldn't hold back any longer. With one huge buck deep into Owain, he climaxed, cumming deep inside Owain. Owain felt Lon'qu's cock push even further inside him with that buck. That really sent him over the edge as he came too, screaming Lon'qu's name loudly, his voice echoing. They were still for a few moments. Owain rested his head on Lon'qu's shoulder. He gave Lon'qu several lazy kisses on the neck. They were both exhausted. Lon'qu couldn't hold Owain any longer. He released Owain's legs. Owain had difficulty standing, but he held Lon'qu's back, pressing them together.

Eventually Owain spoke. "That was…amazing? Fantastic?" he tried. "I don't think there are words to describe how wonderful that was."

They were still again, trying to breathe. Eventually Lon'qu spoke. "Did you know this was going to happen when you sent that note?" he asked.

Owain looked up and smiled. "Of course," he said with a chuckle.


End file.
